Miss Misery
by SarahLovesChrisColfer
Summary: Read Dalton Girl first. Read Authors note too lol. Klaine fluffiness, and a new *girl* at Dalton, yet another celeb... will they sink into the insanity of it all? :D may become rated m... still thinking about it. Lots of Warblers in this story
1. Chapter 1

Miss Misery

***AUTHORS NOTE- Ok so I'm using some characters and plot lines from my fiction Dalton Girl (Sunny Deidra, and the roommates plot line) and KeriLin's (Jack and Scott aka Grasshopper) because I love them SO much. Just wanted to let you know. ***

Chapter One

~~~KURT~~~

"Okay so I'm moving in with Oakley because Sunny's cousin is moving to Dalton and she can't be alone. So I have to stay with her, and since there are no rooms available and Jeff want's be to with Blaine because he's depressed and alone I get to move in with Oakley. Am I right?" I asked trying to process the situation. Oakley was nice. I wouldn't mind rooming with him. He was tall, skinny, bleach blonde, with a goofy grin, an eccentric personality, and a really kind heart. What I did mind was not sharing a bed with Blaine. My zoning was interrupted by Blaine saying "Yeah…" searching my face for any sign of divaness and or rage. "And who is your cousin Sunny?" I asked absentmindedly. "Oh you're gonna love this, we don't call her by her real name… most people call her… drumroll please… THE MISERY!" Sunny shouted shaking my shoulders. "WAIT! AS IN **THE **MISERY? IS GONNA BE MY ROOMATE!" I shouted. "I hope you're not mad, you know I love you babe," Blaine said with a worried expression. "MAD? YOU MUST BE JOKING! I'VE HAD TWO FAMOUS ROOMMATES IN ONE YEAR! I'VE BEEN IN A MAGAZINE! THIS IS FREAKING AMAZING, SHE'S ALMOST AS FAMOUS AS GAGA AND I LOVE HER ALMOST AS MUCH!" I continued to shout. Blaine looked relieved. This was gonna be amazing.

~~~OAKLEY~~~

Ok. So I'm just dancing around in my room with my shades on. Kurt just moved in. We are gonna have a new roommate very soon. Our roommates a girl (boohyah!) and Kurt's been holding out on her name. What's with that? I'm pretty sure the last time I checked he was gay so he can't have dibs. "So are you gonna tell me this chicks name?" I asked getting more curious by the minute. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you… drumroll please!" Kurt said excitedly. "Your new roommate, is none other than The Misery herself!" he shouted. "Very funny Kurt, seriously who is she?" I rolled my eyes. "So am I, but her name is Macy Aerondaille Deidra for school purposes, Deidra, like Sunny Deidra, cousins, FAMOUS cousins!" Kurt shouted dancing around with me. "WAIT SERIOUSLY? THE MISERY IS GONNA BE MY ROOMMATE? OH GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. My roommate, Miss Misery, roommate, as in I have a better chance with her. YES! Just then she walked through the door, many Warbler's carrying her expensive things. "Alright boys, in here," she said gesturing towards the open door with her hand. She reached her hand out. "Hi I'm Misery, you must be… Whitman, Oakley… hmm not a bottle blonde… most likely eccentric, but goofy and sweet, hot and totally my type," she said all in one breath. Did she just profile me? "Absolutely correct," I said kissing her hand. I realized I was still wearing my shades… might as well make it work. "I like your smirk, is it real?" she asked looking at me with mock innocence. "I like that you're looking at me, do you like what you see?" I asked still smirking. She snorted and turned. "Ah, Hummel, Kurt, gay, sweet, sassy, loving the attitude, sexy boyfriend and not so bad yourself, best singer in Warblers, and a friend of my cousin," she said giving his shoulder a playful shove. "Oh, thank you so much, you're pretty great yourself," Kurt's voice went an octave higher like it always does when he's excited. Just then Blaine and Sunny waltzed in. Sunny pulled Misery into a hug and Blaine pulled into a kiss with Jeff still on his arm. Poor Jeff… so depressed and alone. "Anderson, Blaine, gay, proud, extremely dapper sexiness, boyfriend is pretty hot too, lead singer of Warblers, never gonna be as good as Kurt, friend of my cousin. Deidra, Sunny, my sweet, sweet little cousin, very famous and very pretty, but still far too boyish sometimes, how are you my darling? Good, great. Warbler, Jeff, obviously not a bottle blonde, with eccentricity that is being masked by his current depression due to loss of a girlfriend, backup singer in Warblers, great dancer, and totally not my type." She rambled. "Um… whoa?" Kurt asked shocked at her instant profiling. "So what's your real name sweet thang?" I asked as smoothly as I could. "Macy, Macy Deidra, you can call me Missy if you like," she said apathetically. "You're hiding the middle name!" Sunny shouted playfully. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh… Macy Aerondaille Deidra… there happy…" she said still apathetic. "Very, I'd be even happier if you accompanied me to dinner tomorrow night," I said till being smooth as possible. "I'd be equally as happy as you," she confirmed and continued to unpack her belongings. This was gonna be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Misery

***AUTHORS NOTE-This is the chapter where KeriLin's character's Jack and Scott will make their entrance. Jeff will make more of an appearance in this chapter also. It's mostly Klaine, Jott, Moakley, and a mystery couple in the way of couples (Kurt + Blaine, Jack + Scott, Macy + Oakley, ? + ?) ***

Chapter Two

~~~JEFF~~~

Ok. So yes, I'm a little depressed, yes I separated my best friend from his boyfriend because I'm a lonely loser, and yes, Sunny gets a little bit prettier every day. Wait. Sunny? Where the hell did that come from? Ultimately, it's been a crazy year. Dalton has its first female student, she's famous, now we have another famous female student, and Kurt almost died because of excessive alcohol use at our stupid party, my girlfriend cheated on me, and Oakley, of all people is going on a date with the most famous girl in the country. Who goes to our all boys' school. Weird right? Since when is Sunny pretty anyway, she's more of a man than I am… Well… she does always smell like warm apple pie, and her smile could make you laugh… and her hair is really soft. WOAH! Where is this all coming from? I can't do this, she's my roommate, and I just broke up with my girlfriend. Who is nowhere near as pretty as her… NO! Jeff get a hold of yourself. Go talk to Oakley about it, he has great advice. "Oakley! You're gonna have to stop sucking Macy's face off now I need to talk to you," I shouted through the door. It wasn't Oakley… it was Macy. Something wasn't right about her though. Sure she's pretty pale like Sunny, but she looks more lifeless pale than usual. "Umm… please don't kill me, but are you okay, you look like crap…" I said quietly. She pulled me inside. "If you tell Oakley I swear!" She yelled at me. "Tell him what…?" I asked. She flattened out her shirt. "You know what, nothing, never mind, forget this conversation happened…" She said in almost a whisper. "I dunno… I don't really have a good memory…" I said trying to get her to tell me what was going on. "Wait, shouldn't you be at lunch anyway?" I asked. She retaliated immediately. "Shouldn't you?" she asked accusingly. "Umm… I was sulking what's your story, your all happy and stuff…" I trailed off. "Wait… now that I think about it, I haven't once seen you at lunch… Oh my God…" Then it hit me. Macy starves herself. "Please don't tell him," she begged starting to cry. She grabbed onto me. "Whoa… um… okay… I'm no good at this but Kurt is, my girlfriend did this stuff too… I'd love to help you but I'd probably make you worse so I'm gonna go get Kurt, and he'll make you feel all better and no one will ever now, okay? Okay. I'm gonna go do that," I rambled going to find Kurt. Oh come on Kurt help me out, I can't help someone else when I can't even help myself…

~~~KURT~~~

"You gotta help her man, I can't make her stop crying, and her crying is making me wanna cry because I'm a miserable loser and she's a sad skinny person!" Jeff cried. Okay… who gave him the drugs? "You must be hallucinating," I said rolling my eyes. "Please Kurt just come with me please," Jeff begged. Okay. Fine. "Blaine I'll be right back," I said through gritted teeth and followed Jeff. To my amazement he was right… I walked into Oakley/Mine/Macy's room. "Oh Macy, what's wrong sweet heart?" I have a soft spot for emotional girls for some reason. "Please don't tell him please," she begged over and over again like a mantra. "I won't, I have so many friends with the same problem. All my friends are cheerleaders," I said soothingly. "I just don't want him to think some things wrong with me," she sniffled. Poor thing. "Nothing's wrong with you Macy, you're just self-conscious, I get it, I used to do this too, but I don't think you want to know what happened to me," I trailed off. "Please tell me, maybe it'll change my mind," she looked at me with wide eyes. "I stopped eating completely for a week, and passed out in the hallway at school. My dad didn't send me to rehab or anything, once I got out of the hospital Blaine was at my house, and he reminded me how beautiful I was and whenever I'm around him that's how I feel and, I just don't do it anymore. Diet and exercise is safer…" I trailed off. She nodded pulling me into a hug. "You do know he's gonna figure it out though, like if you're wearing makeup, which you are, and Jeff of all people could tell, he's gonna know, like right away," I warned. She nodded. "He needs to know…" she whispered. I nodded. "Do you want me to go get him for you?" I asked sweetly. She nodded again. "Come on Jeff, I'll leave you with Sunny, while I go find Oakley," he nodded as well. I could tell this was gonna be one SERIOUSLY drama packed day. You may say, no this is nothing. It isn't anything you're right, but Jeff liking Sunny is. He's gonna do something stupid and she's gonna find out, and I can tell, it's gonna be today…

~~~OAKLEY~~~

Kurt was leading me back to our room, and a million scenarios of things that could have gone wrong were racing through my head. Kurt opened the door and I looked in to find Macy in a sea of designer clothes and tissues on the floor. I lowered myself to the floor and she latched herself onto me. "Umm… what's going on Mace?" I asked slowly. Kurt gave her a knowing look and she nodded. "Oakley, umm… Macy has an eating disorder…" Kurt said apathetically. I felt my heart break for her. "What? Macy why didn't you tell me I lowered myself so I could look right into her eyes. She shook her head. I pulled her into a hug and she leaned on my shoulder. "It's okay… if anyone can help you it's Kurt, you were right to tell him…" I gave her a sympathetic smile. She nodded and buried herself back into a hug. What a relief, this should be easy, everything's fine… and I still have an awesome girlfriend… even if she hates McDonalds and well… all food.

~~~BLAINE~~~

Okay, this is officially weird. Jeff keeps staring at Sunny smiling, and when she looks at him, he looks away. Did he prank her… or does he like her? Oh my gosh! Jeffie like Sunny! Oh that's so cute, but if he keeps this up, she's gonna know, in like maybe two more minutes. Or not… "Jeff, why the hell are you staring at me, did you prank me?" she asked angrily. I try to hide a laugh. "Uh… no… not that… I didn't I mean I'd never umm…" Jeff stuttered. "Oh my god… You like me…" she trailed off. I knew it. "Umm… well… no… okay I mean yes… well maybe… okay yes…" he stuttered again. This was too funny. I had to put all my will power into not laughing. "…Awww… that's so cute… no guy has ever liked me before… well not that I know… they all think I'm more of a man than they are…" she trailed off. Oh my gosh. I think Sunny likes Jeff. "I… uhh… so what exactly does that mean?" Jeff mumbled. She looked at him for a minute, and smirked. What is she doing… Before I could even try to think about whatever stunt she's about to pull she pulls it. She grabs Jeff's face and kisses him, in front of everyone. "So…umm… date…maybe… ya I'll go with yes…" Jeff stuttered again. She giggled and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the lunch room together. IT was so cute it was gonna make me sick, like seriously. Just then Kurt walked up and all thought of sickness was gone. Just happiness and light and smiles were left. "Hey hot stuff," he whispered in my ear. He knows that drives me crazy. I chuckled under my breath while he kissed my ear. "I don't know how you can go from tragedy mode to sexy and playful in a period of 15 minutes," I laughed a little. "I'm just hot like that," he said with mock pride. Things were finally starting to work out around this place… it's about time…


End file.
